


Band Room

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, highschool!au, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto likes to listen to the music coming from the band room every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I write last year for fangirlandiknowit for her birthday. I looked over it and I decided I might as well publish it. I hope you enjoy!

The room is empty save for one person. The chairs are all set up in a semi-circle, each row on a different level, higher than the first. The stands in front of the chairs are all at the perfect height according to the person who is supposed to sit in that chair. The bigger instruments are lined up across the back of the small music room, drums and cellos standing at attention, ready to be used when the owner gets there.

The seat at the very end, on the right side of the second row, is the only one with a person in it. Fingers are moving to press down strings as the bow slips across them. The sound fills the small music room, beautiful and soft. The music sheet is ignored as dark eyes close, body seeming to sway slightly with the music as the arm holding the bow moves perfectly to catch every sound the fingers are creating. 

Naruto stands with his side pressed to the wall, looking through the small window on the door. The sound barely drifts through the obviously sound proof door, but Naruto can still hear it. It’s always managed to draw him in until the point he finds himself here in the early mornings, before school starts, just to hear the sound of the bow moving across the strings so elegantly. It had taken a while to discover that watching the actual gentle movements of the bow made the experience even better. 

Sasuke Uchiha was person playing the violin so beautifully.

He was always here, both before and after school, almost like he was trying to avoid going home. Naruto knows he had practice after school, but he also knows Sasuke stays later than needed. He’s run into him after practice a few times, when the rest of the band was long gone, but Sasuke was just leaving. 

Naruto doesn’t know why he practices so much. The sounds that he hears every morning are flawless, each note flowing perfectly together from what Naruto can tell. The talent radiating off the student is something Naruto’s never experienced before. It’s almost intimidating how Sasuke can be a straight A student and still have time to perfect the movement of his fingers and the placement of that bow. 

Naruto isn’t sure how long he stays there, eyes trained on the bow as it moves back and forth; watching as Sasuke carefully applies more pressure to some notes. It’s probably an hour later the bell overhead rings and Naruto curses under his breath, head ducking down so Sasuke doesn’t see him. 

He isn’t really sure why he did that. Sasuke could already know he’s watching for all Naruto knows or cares.

He doesn’t dwell on it though as he slips out from the little passage the door is in and heads down the hall, away from the alluring music that is still sounding softly from the room. 

Sasuke ends up being late for class that day.

LINEBREAK  
The lulling music that sounds from the little room has Naruto slipping down the wall, blue eyes fighting to stay open as a blond head leans against the door. The night before was spent doing his history paper till four in the morning, leaving him with about two hours of sleep before he came here.

The next thing he knows, he’s falling to the side, head barely missing the ground only to land on a foot. Naruto shoots up instantly, blue eyes blurry as he blinks around, only to land on Sasuke. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Oh!” Naruto scrambles to get up, a grin on his lips and fingers scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “I was just listenin’! You sound amazing, Sas.” 

A dark eyebrow rises as he looks at Naruto, frown tugging down his lips. “I know.” 

Naruto only frowns as he watches Sasuke walk by him before he notices some kids scrambling around the halls and slamming lockers closed. Shit, he’s going to be late for class! Without a second thought about Sasuke, he grabs his backpack, ready to sprint to class. 

He’s surprised when the other stops him, dark eyes reflecting something Naruto’s never seen before. He swears the other looks nervous. 

“There’s a concert…this weekend. They don’t advertise much around school.”

Naruto swears the other is asking if he wants to come in his own way.

“Oh, I’ll see if I can come! I’m not sure if I have a meet or not.”

Before Sasuke can reply, Naruto is running off, a grin on his lips as he hicks his backpack further up his shoulder.

Sasuke definitely just invited him to the concert!

LINEBREAK

He tells Sasuke the next day he can’t go because he has a meet at the same time. 

Naruto doesn’t miss the bit of disappointment that flashes over Sasuke’s face before he says he doesn’t care. 

LINEBREAK

It rains, the water sticking to Naruto’s skin and dripping from his hair when they call the meet half way through. He’s a bit tired because he already ran his races, but after realizing the concert is in about five minutes, he sprints to the locker room to put on his dry clothes before making his way to the auditorium, barely slipping into the door before it closes. 

It’s a lot more crowded than he would have expected and he has to sit a few rows from the back. He sits on the end though, looking around the crowd before his eyes land on Sasuke. He smiles as Sasuke starts playing, fingers moving perfectly across strings. 

It’s one of the most beautiful things Naruto has ever heard.

LINEBREAK

The only person that walks up to Sasuke after the concert is an older looking version of him. It’s odd not to see parents, but Naruto isn’t going to comment, because he doesn’t have parents himself, though he swore Sasuke had parents. It isn’t his place to ask though. 

Instead he just walks up to Sasuke with a big smile, hand rubbing the back of his head. The look on Sasuke’s face is totally worth coming, dark eyes wide with shock and mouth hanging open. It’s definitely a rare sight to see.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get ya any flower, Sas. I was in a bit of a rush.” His hair is still wet to prove his point.

The smirk on Sasuke’s lips has Naruto chuckling nervously as Sasuke comes closer, a predatory look in his eyes. 

“I don’t want flowers, idiot.” 

Then there are finger wrapping around the front of his shirt, tugging him closer until lips are pressing against lips. The fact that they are in public, kissing in front of everyone, doesn’t even occur to Naruto as he kisses the other back, arms moving to slip around the other’s waist to tug him closer. He curses Sasuke for being just a bit taller than him. 

When they pull away from each other, there is a small smile on Sasuke’s lips, eyes a bit brighter than usual. 

“I’m glad I got to come,” Naruto comments, a chuckle leaving his lips. 

The cough next to them catches Naruto’s attention and he smiles sheepishly when he meets the dark eyes of what he assumes to be Sasuke’s brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
